leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiora/Strategy
Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Thanks to , Fiora excels at quick trades. Use the movement speed boost from striking a to escape unscathed or set up for the next one. * allows Fiora to take down even the most durable opponents and then recover if successful, so do not hesitate to attack the enemy's front line. ;Playing Against * shows you where Fiora will try to attack from, so be ready to punish her when she tries. * Be careful when casting immobilizing disables on Fiora. If her is available, she can turn their power against you. Tricks ;Ability Usage * can be used mid- , allowing her to block the effects of and counter-stun usually instant immobilizes such as , and (though the latter is much more difficult). * will disappear if walks too far away from a champion, and they will not appear if cannot be seen by the enemy team. This is useful in many ways: **By moving far enough away, can force to appear in positions that are more favorable for her, and vice versa for her opponents. **When hiding in bushes, will begin to appear if the enemy team has vision of the bush. If they are approaching a bush and you see Vitals forming on them, they can see you. *For the purposes of , "immobilizing" effects mean any kind of effect that moves or prevents her from moving, no matter how brief the duration. Abilities like , , , and count as immobilizing effects, and will cause to stun. * resets autoattack, which can allow her to push turrets quickly. * can break if the stab hits them, including the ones revealed by . ;Rune Usage * assists Fiora in lane trading and all-ins, and the rune helps in 1v1 scenarios when both Fiora and her enemy would have died. * is a very strong rune in winning lanes, as it adds to the bonus movement speed granted by . Along with , this combination will almost definitely secure the difference between a death and a kill (NOTE: grants bonus movement speed and bonus adaptive damage based on your bonus movement speed). is not recommended in losing lanes, because and are much stronger in these scenarios. ;Item Usage * Fiora's most common build path is to stack pure AD, lifesteal, and cooldown reduction. ** Lifesteal items are stacked on Fiora because she can already shred through tanky enemies with her passive. They also give more bonus AD than armor penetration items, which actually helps her deal more true damage. By building loads of lifesteal, Fiora gains more survivability, because enemies will have a harder time damaging Fiora because she can just sustain everything back. It also makes her even more difficult to outduel, and she is already a dueling monster. ** Cooldown reduction is also needed because Fiora is quite reliant on her abilities to do damage and reposition herself. *** is a common item to buy on Fiora. It gives her 20% cooldown reduction, a decent amount of AD, HP, and has a passive that gives her even more movement speed, which helps her with kiting and sticking to enemies. Don't be fooled thinking that the armor shred is useless just because Fiora deals true damage. The majority of Fiora's damage is still physical, especially early in the game where she doesn't have a lot of bonus AD to make her true damage very relevant. Another perk is that The Black Cleaver is cheaper than Trinity Force. * is a core item for Fiora. It gives her lifesteal and a lot of bonus AD. But more importantly, it gives her waveclear, which is incredibly important since one of the main weakness of Fiora's kit is lacking natural waveclear. Due to this reason, this item is often rushed, with being one of Fiora's most common first buys. *Fiora's applies on-hit effects, meaning that items such as 's Cleave, , 's Spellblade all proc. *While almost never a good buy, heals off of 's damage. *If building AD, any item that offers a mix of attack damage, lifesteal, and cooldown reduction is good for Fiora. **A prime example is . The passive will help Fiora survive the large bursts of damage that she will most likely attract when is on cooldown. **While is not commonly built, Fiora can make good use of all of its stats. Spellblade procs will almost always land with , the movement speed on hit helps her position to strike , and cooldown reduction is a welcome addition to her long cooldowns. The attack speed also helps her win fights when she might not otherwise be able to safely break . *If building tank Fiora, is a good alternative to Ravenous Hydra. However, keep in mind that does NOT grant Attack Damage based on health, and so will gain no benefit. ;Countering *Remember that Fiora is one of the few champions who can be built into multiple item paths. Itemize accordingly in order to counter her. **Her most common build path, however, is to stack items with lifesteal and cooldown reduction, with some tankyness. (see above for the reasons why) *** With that in mind, building Grievous Wounds items can help you heavily against Fiora. As an ADC, it is recommended to buy if you are facing Fiora late game. is also a core item on many mages, that offer Grievous Wounds. There is also Thornmail for tanks (see below for more information). * is once again a decent item to buy against Fiora. cripples Fiora early because she is sustain reliant and auto reliant, so the Grievous Wounds passive actually allows you to have a chance against her. In the long run, however, Fiora is able to overcome this item, with massive amounts of lifesteal and armor shred. Thornmail will not help you against Fiora late game in a 1x1 situation, but it can help reducing her sustain during teamfights if she is forced to hit you. *Building some armor in the early game is actually useful against Fiora. She will not have enough true damage to shred you, as she is item reliant. In the long run, Fiora is able to shred through any enemy regardless of how tanky they are, but building tanky is still necessary for survivability purposes. * 's second strike is always considered a critical strike. Buying a can cripple 's second strike, though it is usually an inefficient use of gold for this purpose. * is always considered as a powerful late game hypercarry. Shutting her down early can cripple her apart since she has a weak early game. *It is difficult to itemize properly against Fiora if she builds Attack Damage, because of 's damage. Try to stop her from snowballing out of control, or position intelligently so she cannot attack your . *Avoid using your high damage abilities like or hard CC abilities like when is available. It blocks EVERYTHING; for example, if parries , the fish will drop to the ground and will not attach itself to her if she walks over it. Likewise, will not be applied, and even abilities like will consume the stacks, but deal no damage. * has a long cooldown, especially at early ranks - after she uses it, punish her while she can't parry. *There are actually some champions which have a chance of outdueling Fiora late game. **An example is which just like Fiora, deals massive amounts of sustained true damage, can itemize for lifesteal, and has nothing notable that can be blocked by Riposte. He is also immune to attack speed slows with his ult activated, so Riposte is arguably useless against him. ** has a chance to outduel Fiora, but it requires wise use of . If she manages to block the stun with Riposte, Fiora will win. Remember that Counter Strike allows Jax to block vitals. ru:Фиора/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Fiora